Projects and Paper Cranes
by BlackRain105
Summary: A photographer. A club president. Heart break. An english project. A cosplayer. A classmate. Paper cranes. High school. What could happen? For the TR Contest.


A/N: First ever contest entry, I hope you guys like it! I had help from my fantastic best friend, who supported me whole heartedly. It was like she was my number one fan, haha. And I hope I made it in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Click!

"Thank you for your time."

Hotaru Imai, head photographer of Alice Academy's school paper, The Hermes, for three consecutive years. She just finished taking pictures of the newly designated student council of the high school department with the chairman and she made her way back to the club room. Gingerly holding her camera, she looked over the freshly captured images displayed on the screen, mentally noting the numbers of the photos she liked best.

She was so absorbed in reviewing the smallest details that she failed to notice a student walking right in front of her. The two collided and out of surprise, Hotaru lost her balance. Gripping her camera securely, she held back a scream as her back side came in contact with the floor.

"I'm sorry!"

The girl glared at the apologizing boy, a frown settled on her lips. She glanced at the camera in her hands and sighed, seeing that it wasn't damaged. She blinked, though, when she stared at the display screen, disbelieving her eyes. Pushing a few buttons, she was met with the same result that made a vein pop.

"Please, let me help you." the boy reached out to her, offering his hand to help her up. She glared at the boy, slapping his hand away which made him recoil. She stood up and marched up to him as he slowly stepped back from the intimidating girl.

"YOU!" she pointed a finger at his chest and he winced. "You made me delete my pictures! I just shot them this morning and all my hard work is gone because you bumped into me!" the boy could only flinch at her accusation. "What am I going to present to our president now? I don't have a single image to submit and he's expecting me to have plenty! I have never failed his expectations before."

"I- uhm, I really am sorry." he stuttered, afraid to further upset the girl.

"Well, 'sorry' won't return my photos from data oblivion, Nogi."

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I really am sorry, Imai."

"Just shut up." she muttered coldly as she left him alone in the hallway. He heard her mumbling about requesting the president for more time and asking the student council to pose once more. He felt the heavy burden of guilt in his heart as he watched her walk away. Making her angry was the last thing he wanted to do, especially if that anger was directed at him. He could only sigh as he walked away from the scene.

* * *

"Thank you, Pres."

She was relieved that the president allowed her to have an extension. She already ran by the student council room and explained the situation to them. Thankfully enough, they were willing to let her take another set of photos, 'cause really, who wouldn't want to be featured in the campus paper?

Hotaru looked up at the president who was smiling at her. Her heart squeezed and she excused herself from the club room, saying that she was going to retake the pictures. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it and closed her eyes, willing her heart to calm down. She wondered why he could still affect her in such a way with the past that they had. She wondered why she even bothered being in the same club as him. She wondered why it is that she always tries so hard to meet his expectations and impress him.

She cleared her thoughts of him and reminded herself that she was there because she loved photography. To be able to capture moments in a single instant and preserve them on a piece of glossy paper; it was rewarding. And the fact that she is allowed to carry her camera everywhere due to special privileges and having it in handy is helpful in taking embarrassing photos of everyone she knew. She smirked to herself as memories of how she had blackmailed a few people before resurfaced. Oh that really is one of the perks of being a photographer.

But there is still that one little detail about the club that irks her. The president was the person who had crushed her heart to the point that she believed it can never be fixed anymore.

_Tobita Yuu._

* * *

"I don't get you, Ruka."

The blonde looked up from his plate to meet the crimson eyes of his best friend. He was mildly surprised at the words that slipped out of Natsume's mouth that a small smile settled on his lips as he awaited for him to say more.

"You've liked her the moment you laid your eyes on her and have been after her ever since you were lucky enough to be placed in the same class. She doesn't spare you a second glance, unless it's to spite or reprimand you. And yet you still trail her like an idiot- ow!"

"Bite your tongue! You can't lecture Ruka for liking Hotaru so much." Mikan said after giving her boyfriend a solid smack at the back of his head. Natsume rubbed the sore spot, thankful that she wasn't that strong.

"Well, the least she could do is to appreciate the fact that someone still likes her despite her being a cold and heartless- quit it!"

"You have no right to judge other people when you don't even know their story." She lectured him again.

Ruka grinned at his friends as they started their normal bickering. It was basically a part of their relationship. He looked down at his plate and realized that he's lost his appetite.

He sighed in defeat, wondering if he really should give up in his fruitless attempts. A short tune startled him and his friends who turned to look at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Ruka?"

The blonde stood up from his seat, pushing a button on his watch to stop its beeping. "Nothing, I just have to get some papers from my locker for Mr. Misaki. I'll see you two later." he quickly made an exit, not allowing his friends to say any more.

* * *

Hotaru opened her locker and was greeted once again with a paper crane. She gingerly unfolded the piece of paper and her eyes brightened.

_'I wish I could hold your hand like it's the most natural thing in the world.'_

She has no idea who could possibly be leaving these in her locker. It has been happening for a few months and she couldn't deny that the notes ignited emotions within her that she thought she would never feel again. They stirred her heart and the mystery of the identity of whoever leaves the notes just adds to the allure of it all.

"Imai?"

Hotaru folded the note and smoothly shoved it deep inside her pocket. "What do you want, Nogi?"

The boy was surprised at the hostility she directed at him. He smiled awkwardly at her. "What were you reading earlier?" he hoped that changing the topic will put her at ease but he was surprised when she narrowed her eyes at him and spat, "None of your business."

"Look, about the pictures this morning. I'm really sorry about it."

She held up a hand. "Don't bring it up anymore. I got my photos again so no harm done." She walked past him and he just blinked at her. He realized that he was once again staring at her retreating form and thought that they would always be in this position: her walking forward and him left behind. Regaining his senses, he went to his locker and grabbed a stack of papers to bring over to Mr. Misaki.

Hotaru hid a miniscule smile as she walked away from the boy. She was looking forward to opening her locker later, where she knew another paper crane would await her.

* * *

"And so that's the pairings that you have for your project. It will be due at the end of the semester so you best get started on it. If you have any complaints, come see me at the faculty room. Class dismissed!" Narumi clapped his hands as some of the students followed him to the faculty room, not really agreeing with the partner they were paired up with.

Hotaru was fixing her things when someone's shadow landed on her desk. She looked up to see the blonde that bumped into her this morning and recalled that they were partners for the project.

"Uh, hey, Imai. I was wondering if you're okay with being partnered up with me…" he trailed off as she stood up.

"I didn't chase after Mr. Narumi, did I? We have three months before the semester's over, the earlier we get started, the better. Meet me at the school gate later. We'll decided on a topic at my place."

* * *

"There's another one." Mikan commented from over Hotaru's shoulder as she peered into her locker. Hotaru nodded as she placed it in between the pages of her book. "Who do you think sends them?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru shrugged, but she asked herself that very question multiple times. The first week she didn't think of it too much. She passed it off as a joke, as a temporary routine someone did to get her attention. But then one week passed, then two, then a month, half a year, a whole school year, and she still receives more. She doesn't think of it as some practical joke that someone thought would be funny. Sometimes, reading those notes has become the highlight of her day, and she would really appreciate it if the person came forward and just admitted who he really was.

"I don't know, Mikan. But whoever he is, it's amazing that he doesn't get tired, knowing that I can never send him back a single one."

"Don't you at least have a hunch?"

"If you ask me, my first guess would be Hayate."

"Oh, that cosplayer! He's been after you since we were kids because you looked like his favorite heroine! He's a possibility." Hotaru cringed at the reminder. She had a difficult time telling Hayate before that she was not his idol, and even after all this years, he still manages to call her by that name.

"What about _him_?" Mikan asks.

"No." Hotaru answers bluntly. "Impossible, he's already moved on, _you know it_, Mikan. He has her now." She added the last sentence quietly, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear.

The two walked towards the gate and they spotted two familiar faces. "How about Ruka?"

"Why him?"

"Well, his crush on you isn't exactly a secret. You could read him like an open book, Hotaru! He wears his heart on his sleeve, and it's just so obvious."

Hotaru just shrugged again, the two discontinuing their conversation when they were nearer to the boys. Natsume draped his arm over Mikan's shoulders as he nodded to Hotaru.

"Hands where I can see them, Hyuuga."

"Chill, Imai. I'm not going to do anything _indecent_ to Polka here." Mikan reddened at the nickname.

"Says the boy who saw what should not be seen."

Natsume smirked as Mikan began tugging at his arm. "It's getting late, we should go now. Bye, Hotaru, Ruka. Good luck on your research!"

Hotaru shook her head as she watched the two leave, Mikan hitting Natsume upside the head, probably for embarrassing her. She turned to look at the blonde who remained quiet. "Let's go." She led the way.

* * *

Ruka looked around her room, interested in every single item she owned. Contrary to what Natsume had imagined (either something dull or something extremely strange and disturbing), Hotaru's room was pretty normal: a few books here and there, photographs on the wall, and even stuffed animals. If there was anything to be considered out of the ordinary, it would probably the gadgets she had scattered on a table w/ blueprints and tools.

_Ahem._

The blonde looked apologetic at his host. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Have anything you'd like to say?"

"Ah, well… You have a really nice room?" he spoke uncertainly.

He exhaled when the raven haired photographer took a seat on her bed. Unsure of what to do, Ruka plopped down on the floor and started talking about the project. They eased into the discussion, each suggesting a topic from the top of their heads, until they mutually agreed on one they both found interesting: the various Flora and Fauna found in their country. They started planning and drafting when a knock on the door interrupted them.

An older male version of Hotaru peeked inside. "Mom said to bring up some snacks." He stared intently at the stranger on his sister's floor as she took the tray from him. "You are?"

"Ruka Nogi."

"And your intentions?"

Hotaru's fist collided with Subaru's head as the girl reached him and glared at her brother. "Subaru, tell mom I said thanks for the food and get out of my room. We're just going to do a project for Narumi's class so stop acting over-protective. It doesn't suit you."

The siblings argued under their breath, neither raising their voice, but instead used harsher words against the other. Ruka just watched as the Imai siblings glared at each other, before Subaru sighed in defeat and left the room, a triumphant smirk settled on Hotaru's lips as she brought over the tray.

"Here."

Ruka sweat dropped at her brief command and reached out for a small bowl. As soon as his hand encircled the container, Hotaru's small hands wrapped around his, causing him to blush furiously and stumble for words.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Let go of it."

Her hands tightened and he wondered how strong she was despite her size. He gulped as he nodded at her, signaling that he will let go so she should free his hands first. He placed it down again, seeing the contents.

"Crab roe?"

"This is mine." She told him in an icy tone, placing it out of his reach. She handed him a plate of sweet potatoes. "Eat this."

"Thanks," he mumbled as he accepted the plate. He watched as she took a bite of her food and he swore that her face lightened up for an instant. He looked away before she could notice that he was watching her.

"So, where were we?"

* * *

"Please compress a bit more.. And..."

Click!

Hotaru straightened up and checked the photo. Nodding in approval, she thanked the members of the 'Otaku Club' and told them they can change back into their uniforms. After an exchange of thank yous, she hurried off to the club room to show the pictures to the president. It was a really surprising thing that the members of the club managed to snag the first, second and third places in the cosplay event they participated in.

It was Mikan who told her about it, saying that they should feature it in the campus paper so that the Otakus can gain popularity. She agreed, and truth be told, she was impressed. She had requested all of the members to wear their best costumes for the photo shoot and they really did wear their best. The intricate designs and detailed props would blow anyone away with how well they were made. To think that mere students made such creations, she came to believe that their talent was overlooked and they deserved being featured.

"Cool Blue Sky!"

Hotaru snapped out of her thoughts and tensed up at the name. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she awaited the arrival of a certain... 'fan' of hers.

"Hayate," she frowned at him once he was beside her "I'm _not_ Cool Blue Sky. My name is Hotaru Imai." she reminded him for the umpteenth time. He truly believes that she is the human counterpart of his all-time favorite heroine.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. You just really look like her." he smiled sheepishly at her. She just nodded and continued on her way. She was surprised to hear footsteps aside from her own.

"Is there something else you wanted to say?"

Hayate's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and he scratched his nose in a nervous gesture. "I just wanted to walk you to the club room. Can't I?"

She shrugged. "Do as you like."

The two of them walked in silence, until they reached the door of the news club. "Hotaru..." she looked at Hayate who seemed to be in a daze, "I wonder what your hair feels like. It looks so soft."

Hotaru's eyes widened a fraction and she felt the tips of her ears heat up. She was thankful that her hair covered her ears as her mind raced. Remembering the note from earlier, it said 'I wish I could run my fingers through your hair.' and with what Hayate just said, she wondered if he was the one or if it's just a coincidence.

Hayate's face flushed as his words sunk in his own mind. "I... I..." He stammered, not quite certain what to say. "P-please just forget about what I said." He ran away from her and she just watched as he flailed his arms about every direction. She sighed and turned the knob, eager to get started on the article.

Hotaru turned the knob and entered the room, eager to pick out the photos they would be printing for the next issue. She froze when she saw a familiar girl sitting beside the president.

The two were talking casually, their hands intertwined, their faces glowing with delight. Hotaru whipped her head to look away at the scene, heading straight for her cubicle. She opened her laptop and plugged in the camera's memory card. Her mind raced alongside her heart as she waited for the images to load.

Why was she here? Why did she have to see both of them together? Did he plan this? Did they see her come in? Why are her emotions out of control just from seeing that?

A soft ding made her come out of her reverie as she focused on the task at hand. She has to put an end to this, it wasn't like her; being so paranoid. She needs to forget him. She needs to acknowledge that he already has a different girl. She needs to remember that she's no longer holding that special place in his heart. He's already with someone else...

With _Yura Otonashi._

Hotaru took a deep breath, she couldn't concentrate. She turned off her laptop and quietly left the room, hoping that she was unnoticed. She headed for the place that she considered her second sanctuary, the first being the club room, but that place wasn't an option right now. Alice Academy's library is vast, and very few students would come in because computers are more convenient than of books. She entered the facility, taking a deep breath to calm her senses, feeling at peace as she isolated herself from the rest of the school.

She walked aimlessly, browsing the many shelves, scanning title after title, yet none caught her attention. She reached the Science section and remembered her project with Ruka, and began searching for books that could help them. Pulling out a few books, she headed for a table, but froze when she heard the soft sound of pages being turned. Keeping her footsteps light, she walked over to the source of the noise and widened her eyes at what she saw.

"Nogi?"

Ruka looked up from his browsing, book in hand and pen behind his ear. He smiled at his partner as she approached. "What are you doing here?"

He closed the book to show her the front cover, _Only in Japan: Plants Unique to Our Land_. "Research." He told her with a grin as she set down her own books and took a seat. "I see you had the same thoughts."

Her lips curved slightly upward, he was showing initiative, and she liked that in a project partner. "Yeah." She breathed, taking the book at the top of the stack and started doing her own reading.

"Something wrong?"

Hotaru's eyes lifted up from a page in the book as she raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think so?"

"Well," Ruka pointed at the book she was holding, "you're holding it upside down."

The girl blinked, felt her ears heat up, and corrected the position of the book in her hands. She cleared her throat and resumed reading, avoiding his question entirely. He sighed.

"Look, I understand if you feel that you can't tell me anything personal, but I'm still offering to listen. You can't keep whatever it is bottled up inside you forever. That's kind of bad for you."

She doesn't know why, but she felt like telling him. Sure, she occasionally told Mikan about the confusion she felt at first, she saw her cry. And Ruka was right here, offering to console her, and she wants to accept, she truly wants to. A lone tear escaped her eye.

Ruka panicked, it wasn't his imagination, was it? She just cried. It was just a single tear, but that still counted, right? He racked his mind on what to say, he didn't know that she was going through something so bad that it makes her cry. He stopped worrying when he heard her whisper.

"It's a long story."

But in the silence of the library, her words rang clearly. His expression softened, encouraging her to tell him what was causing her to be like this. And she gave in.

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

Ruka's eye caught sight of a string of colorful paper. Curiosity getting the best of him he walked towards it to examine it better. Hotaru returned to her room, finally finding the book she was looking for, and turned to face Ruka when she felt her cheeks heat up. "What are you doing?"

He was startled when she spoke up, more so by the edge in her voice. He looked apologetic at her then faced the colorful decor once more. "This is pretty impressive." he murmured, letting his fingers softly graze the sharp edges of the paper cranes. "How many are there?"

"About 800."

Cerulean orbs widened to stare at the raven haired girl. His expression softened into a smile. "Wow. You're almost there." he congratulated.

She looked away. "I'm not the one who made them."

He was surprised yet again, and couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean?"

"Someone's been sending those to me."

"How long?"

"Since last year," she shrugs, "I just found one sitting inside my locker one day and it continued until now."

"That's some dedication." he said in admiration as he looked at the ornament once more.

Hotaru clenched her fists behind her back. She doesn't know why but she feels somewhat disappointed that it wasn't Ruka. She and Mikan included him in the list of people who might possibly be sending them to her. Maybe after all this time that they spent together actually allowed him to make a small crack in her wall and break in. Mentally erasing her thoughts, she held up the book in her hand to bring his attention to it, "I found the book."

Ruka left the hanging ornament and sat beside his project partner. At the back of her mind, Hotaru wondered why her heart beat suddenly sped up when he did. She ignored the 'abnormality' in her senses and focused on the book on her lap, flipping the pages. "Here's what I was talking about," she began, as the two of them got lost into the book.

* * *

"The two of you are spending an awful lot of time together." Mikan popped another piece of Howalon into her mouth, and Hotaru took another spoonful of her crab roe, her eyes never leaving the TV screen. It's practically tradition, since they've been doing it for years. They were in elementary and Mikan said that they needed to spend time outside of school as well, so she proposed to have at least once a month movie-marathons at each other's houses alternately. This month, they were in Mkan's house.

"It's for the project Mikan." A loud shriek from the television made the brunette cringe, as she focused her attention on her best friend. Willing herself to ignore the horror movie that Hotaru had picked for them to watch.

"Natsume and I are partners on that project, too, but we don't spend that much time working on it."

"Well, that's because the two of you are too busy acting as lovers to actually get some work done on the project." Mikan reddened.

"Hey! We're progressing on the project just fine! We're actually halfway done, already." She defended.

Hotaru took another bite of her snack. "We're just both into our topic, that's why we're working on it harder."

"Is that the only reason, Hotaru? Is it really?"

Hotaru's eyes met Mikan's just as the killer slashed the girl with a knife, they stared at each other for a while, momentarily ignoring the movie. Did she really spend so much time with Ruka because they had to work on the project? She wasn't sure. She had gained a new-found respect for the blonde, discovering that he was working on the project just as hard as she was. And she had to admit that she felt more comfortable in his presence now.

She shrugged, refusing to give it more thought than she had to. They were partners in the project, period. She grabbed the remote and increased the volume of the movie, making Mikan shiver as a creepy tune played in the background.

"HOTARUUUUU!"

* * *

"Here's your order."

She looked up as Ruka brought the tray with their food. She watched as he set her order down. "They actually had some crab roe and I know that you like it so I ordered one for you." he told her when she gave him a confused look as he set down an extra bowl.

"Here's your drink." he offered her the cup and as their fingers touched, her hand trembled and she lost her grip on the cup, dropping it and letting its contents splash on Ruka. Eyes widening at her clumsiness, she felt her face heat up as she grabbed some napkins!

"S-sorry!" she apologized furiously, while Ruka just laughed lightly.

"No worries, I don't think it'd leave a stain." he stopped her from trying to dry the stain and excused himself to the bathroom.

Hotaru sat there, wondering what on earth had happened to her to make her act the way she is right now. A month ago, he was the one who was always flustered, nervous and jittery, not her, _never_ her. She was always cool and calm. but now, it's like things took a 360 degree turn. This wasn't like her at all. It was weird, it was foreign, and it reminded her of the person she was before.

And she didn't know if she liked it or not.

Ruka returned, the stain on his sleeve barely noticeable, but it was obviously wet. She apologized again and he waved it off, the two ate in silence. After finishing the meal, thay began talking about the project again. He asked to see her camera, since they had just come from the zoo to take pictures of the animals that were held in captivity. Hotaru handed it over.

She watched him as he looked at every picture. He was smiling, and voiced out that he thought her pictures were amazing. She thanked him, as he continued browsing the shots, when he suddenly froze. Hotaru's eyebrows met in confusion, before her face eased into a smirk as she noticed his blushing cheeks. She had an idea what picture he was looking at.

"W-w-when did you get a p-picture of-of this?" he asked.

She casually waved her hand, oh, you know, when you probably thought that no one was looking. There's a variety of those shots, you know." Her smirk grew wider as he clicked furiously, his blush increasing as he saw that there were indeed more shots similar to the first one. Pictures where he was being _very friendly_ with the animals.

"Please delete them."

"No."

"Then I'll delete them." A moment of silence as Ruka pressed more buttons before he hung his head in defeat. "How could you put a password when deleting a picture?" he mumbled.

Hotaru shrugged as her smirk grew wider. "I didn't want any more accidental deletions of photos, like when you accidentally bumped into me."

"You know that wasn't intentional!"

"I know, that's why I put a password, as a counter-measure for other possible accidents. Plus, I'll be the only one to be able to delete anything in there." She plucked the camera from his hands and stood up to leave. "Let's go, we have to develop the pictures we're going to use for our paper."

Ruka reluctantly followed, losing all his energy after discovering those photos. "Hurry up, Ruka, or else I'll be sending copies to both Hyuuga and Mikan." She threatened him, causing him to perk up.

"No! Don't—wait, what?" he blinked. "What did you call me?"

"Ruka. That _is _your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but this is the first time you—"

"Can't I call you that?"

"No, it's okay."

"Then let's go, it's already getting late." She turned to leave, not showing the blonde the genuine smile on her lips.

* * *

Hotaru held the 999th crane in her hand. The words written in it were more of a request than a wish, as what the previous contained.

_'I wish you'd wait for me here after classes, so that I can personally give you the final paper crane.'_

She had shown it to Mikan, and the brunette practically begged her to go, so here she was, standing in front of her locker, waiting for the mysterious boy who keeps sending these cranes to her. She had to admit that she was anxious, this was a person who has always known who she was, ever since the first paper crane that he decided to place in her locker. She, on the other hand, had no clue concerning his identity.

A shuffling of feet caused her to snap out of her thoughts. She mentally prepared herself, telling herself not to be too surprised at the identity of the mystery person. "Hayate?"

"Oh, hey Cool—I mean, hi, Hotaru!" he greeted.

Was it him? She had to make sure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hayate rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, well, I suddenly remembered that Jinno gave us an assignment in Calculus but when I checked my bag, my book wasn't there. I probably left it in my locker so I'm just going to get it. How about you?"

"I'm just… waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"Just… someone."

Hayate just nodded at Hotaru's vagueness and proceeded to get his book. "See you tomorrow, Hotaru. Take care on your way home!" he said energetically as he left.

"Yeah, you too." And she proceeded to wait. She heard another set of footsteps and saw Ruka. She nodded at him, but didn't pay him much attention. He was probably just getting his things from his locker, like Hayate. When she didn't hear the sound of a locker being opened, she searched for Ruka, to see that he was still in that same spot she saw him in earlier.

"What's wrong, Ruka?"

The blonde slowly walked towards her, decreasing the distance between them until he was directly in front of her. One of his hands was deep on his pocket. His eyes avoided her own which irritated her so she called out his name again. "Ruka."

This time, his eyes met hers. Hotaru's brows were knitted in confusion at what she saw, he was nervous. He cleared his throat. "I… I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Hold out your palm." She did as he told and he pulled out his hand from his pocket which was clenched tightly into a fist.

"Open it when you're alone, okay? Not even Mikan should see. Promise me?" She was more confused and at the same time, curiosity was eating her. She just nodded at him. He loosened his fist and let whatever was in his hand drop onto Hotaru's. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"You—"

"No. Please, just, open it first before you say anything." He told her hastily. He was still holding her hand, not letting her see what it was despite the fact that she already knew. "I was very happy that we were partners in the project, every day with you was fun. I learned a lot about you and I told you a lot about me. We laughed, well, I did, you mostly just smirked, plenty of times and I really, really, treasure these past three months. I hope that even after we turn in our research paper tomorrow, we can still act like we used to when we were doing the project. 'cause it's really been fun, Hotaru, and I know I'll be remembering this for a long time."

"So, uh, bye. See you tomorrow in English!" He left quickly after that, releasing her hands. She watched as he left, and continued to stare after he was out of her sight. She slowly let her eyes drop to her hand, and her hunch was right. In her hand was what she was waiting for this entire time.

A paper crane.

* * *

Today was the day that they turn in the project. She was the one who compiled everything they worked on, so he hasn't seen it yet. That's why she was looking for him, she wanted him to see for himself the product of everything they worked on. She was proud of their project, she knew just how much effort and time they put into it. She wanted him to be proud, too.

She finally saw him in the cafeteria, with Mikan and Natsume, joking as usual. Her feet froze, what should she say? What should she do?

Hotaru looked at him as she recalled the past weeks they've spent together. Who knew that a simple project would be the catalyst to their relationship? They've started on the wrong foot, but she started to see him in a new light after spending so much time with him. It's almost too surreal; like everything was just a vivid dream and that she was bound to wake up any minute.

She clutched their report to her chest; almost regretful of the fact that they're finally finished with it. Did this mean that they had to stop hanging out after school hours? Were they really going to maintain a school only relationship? No, she didn't want that.

Her hand tightened around the last paper crane that she received. Her mind was set, she knew what to do. Her feet automatically walked forward, approaching the blond hat had affected her life immensely within 3 months. She wanted to celebrate with him, the fact that they finally finished the research paper. And she wanted to thank him for putting up with her despite her being difficult, and that she still wanted to hang out with him from time to time.

"Ruka!" she called out, and when he smiled at her, her determination grew.

She wants to spend more time with him, to laugh more, to talk more, and know more about him.

And maybe, just maybe, shed be able to tell him those words that he's been waiting for so long.

_I like you, too._

And if you were wondering what was written in that last paper crane that he gave her?

_'I wish for you to learn to like me even after knowing my real identity.'_

Her answer?

_I already do._


End file.
